Blue Mario
S''' ---- |-|Mature= |-|Not English= |-|Blue Mario= |-|Featured= |-|Important= |-|Move to Creation Wiki= templates.}} '''Blue Mario is a popular Warren Cook hater and the former individual creator of grounded videos series named The Keith Misadventures, premiered on June 18, 2013 and Bad Kevin, premiered on September 18, 2013. On YouTube, people know him as guyisbackable as from October 26, 2012, the launch of Windows 8 and that channel. He is also known as guyisbackable. Blue Mario is a member of the Channel Frederator Network on YouTube, along with his guyisbackable channel. Clothes History Blue Mario was the red hoodie guy until June 2013, when he got a new avatar because of extra GoBucks he got. In early June 2013 he got a new avatar: with a cyan T-shirt, blue overall, blue pants, black shoes and a blue cap (the one from the extras section of the GoAnimate character creator), to look like similar to Mario. In September 2013 he modified only the T-shirt, now being blue with a cyan stripe in the middle (from center left to center right). The latest modification happened on November 2013. Blue Mario only modified the pants and shoes but kept the colors of them. Blue Mario will not use a Christmas avatar for 2013/14 transition period. He'll be in the regular clothes avatar instead. YouTube membership history As guy9374 Blue Mario joined as guy9374. At beginning, he made the 3 test GoAnimate videos (one of them being an intro for his videos) because he worried that his videos redirect his account to the old one without any warning (email lies). He made his own silent show, the SSB show, showing the gameplays of Super Smash Bros. (the first one) for Nintendo 64. On June 2012, GoAnimate videos started producing on the account, because Blue Mario got a GoPlus account. He was noted by TheSuperBaxter that Blue Mario was a Memy9909 fan, because he annoyed Baxter and he put strictly without any worries, Memy9909 on his videos. He states to his fans that he was a Memy9909 hater. On August 2012, guy9374 closed, due to security of Blue Mario (in real life) got by his mom. He continued visiting YouTube as an unregistered user and watched grounded videos. As guyisbackable Blue Mario returned to YouTube. At the beginning, creation of grounded videos were strictly prohibited by his real life mom. At least, he joined on October 26, 2012 as guyisbackable. His first video was Paul Buys a MacBook Pro. At the end of 2012, Guyisbackable started making grounded videos again. He started with Simon series and started a career with Keith series, which was in production until September 2013 on guyisbackable. Simon miniseries were cancelled and discontinued in June 18, 2013, when Keith series started producing. He also makes TTS videos, instead of having creativity for any one of those GoAnimate videos. Bad Kevin ''is his new series still in production as of the first episode published some times ago after the last Keith episode was published. Guyisbackable today Blue Mario today, on YouTube, still known as ''guyisbackable, is slowly starting a new era of videos and is slowly quitting the animation creation of GoAnimate, because his GoPlus account will expire on June 9, 2014. After that period, it's unknown will he keep the guyisbackable name or will he change to Blue Mario. In January 27, 2014, Blue Mario formed an anti-bad user alliance in which anyone can join (mostly his fans) that is proved to be a good user. The join deadline was February 1st, 2014, 9am (in his area), where Blue Mario closed the comments. After that, all members who have entered before that time are in, and they will remain members after the deadline for joining. "Verifying rivals" are Blue Mario and Bondfan94, which are still in battle for YouTube verification. Both of them verified their email and linked their website, but it is unknown: will Blue Mario get 1k followers first or will Bondfan94 get 1k followers first. He made his final grounded video on February 2nd, 2014. In February 17, 2014, Blue Mario changed his name of his company to Blue Mario Enterprises, to focus mostly on TTS videos rather than GoAnimate videos. Some days later, he started the TTS series Hijacking with Sony Vegas. In March 2014, Guyisbackable started Guyboarding, a platform game which is due to be released in April 2014, but was later scheduled for May 19 release, then canceled. In March 24, 2014, Blue Mario introduced a completely new look of him, redrawn in Paint, and always having an angry position, in order to focus on his haters. It is however similar to his current look in GoAnimate form. The old look was passed away on May 11, 2014. A video posted by a cinematography company which also produced other wedding videos from Blue Mario's area, featured Blue Mario in real life. It was uploaded on YouTube, but was unknown if Blue Mario would report the video for his wrongful appearance or not. On May 28, 2014, Blue Mario left GoAnimate due to his subscription plan ending in a few days. But, however, he said that he'll keep his page on GoAnimate Wiki and keep his GoAnimate account still open. Tentative proposed rebrand to Guy Network Due to his GoPlus account expiring on June 9, 2014, Guyisbackable had to quit animating and change his name on YouTube. On October 20, 2013, Guyisbackable2 (second channel) rebranded to Guy Network instead. Signature quotes Commonly used in his update videos, Blue Mario at beginning says Hello! I'm your old pal guyisbackable. The quote got popular in his all update videos, so he marked it as a signature quote used in his videos. Sometimes the word that replaces hello is used. *His GoAnimate account during the security break was not deleted. *Blue Mario character was made on June 1, 2013. (was updated twice.) Abilities Blue Mario has 3 abilities: he can fly, ride a bike and make a spin attack, like Sonic. He can fly using his swinging legs (the bottom part of it) for 36 seconds, and then he has a long jump from these legs. When he jumps too high, he'll get injured for a little, but if he falls down from 777 kilometers, he will get himself full injured, and he'll need some hospital time for a while, maybe 534 hours. He can also make spin attacks by turning him into a ball for 66 seconds, and then he switches to his usual look. The spin attack interacts with spikes and when Blue Mario's in his ball form, he'll never hurt himself. Also, he can ride bikes fastest as he can, like 400 kph while racing with faster than him. He has another bike which the top speed is 120 kph, making the Republic of Guy's fastest bike rider. All Blue Mario's opinions Blue Mario has a lot of opinions, most of them hating Dora and Warren. Some of them are also that he likes rap music, dancing with his GoFans, also liking PSY for Gangnam Style and Gentleman, MC Hammer and Michael Jackson. Through Michael Jackson is dead, Blue Mario still remembers him. A GoAnimate version of Michael Jackson was bought by Blue Mario and is now a character of his Custom characters ''library. It is unknown will Blue Mario make a Gangnam Style parody or not. If was known that he will make, he will do it on Sony Vegas with his TTS buddies (Sam, Mike and Mary are one of them). He also hates Barney, all Nick Jr. shows, all PBS Kids shows and other shows made by preschool children-oriented TV networks. Blue Mario's skills On GoAnimate Blue Mario can be said as "the first clever GoAnimator to make grounded videos" because he operates a camera object found in the GoAnimate studio in some of his videos. He has a lot of skills on GoAnimate and can figure out any situation that happens mostly at scene settings and enter/exit motions. Some people will make a "sad news" video that Blue Mario finally leaves GoAnimate forever. After that, he cannot post to YouTube and he only can make videos shorter than 2 minutes, but will not do that because of his decision of that event. New type of videos Blue Mario also can figure out any situation while using Webs, Weebly and Google Sites. He has a lot of strategy on those three website builders. He also has strategy on building '''fixed header' websites (those with a sticky navbar, only the website that has this feature is The Grounded Forums, a message board for anything grounded-video (and series) related). Blue Mario has more than 10 websites. He doesn't know how many websites he has, but he'll know it soon by counting (not including those unpublished). On features on YouTube Blue Mario is in good standing: making it he didn't got any Community Guidelines strike, a copyright strike, or even a Content ID claim. In things related to monetization, he joined the YouTube partnership as the first GoAnimator to do that. One of the features Blue Mario has available on his channel is the longer video uploading than 15 minutes. He got that in the past (some months or few after the open of guyisbackable). He also has external annontations, meaning that he has rights to link annontations to an external website or to merch YouTube partners. In December 2012, he got the Custom Thumbnails feature, making that some videos that he uploads can have a custom thumbnail. His series Ask Guyisbackable is the only series on the channel to have that feature. He didn't got yet the "paid subscriptions" feature because of less than 10,000 subscribers. Instead of the paid subscriptions feature he also got Content ID appeals, which means he can appeal rejected Content ID disputes. He also has the unlisted and private videos feature, meaning he will put some videos "invisible" to the public. He also has the live events feature, which lets him stream something what he wants. On wiki strategy Blue Mario is the professional editor on the GoAnimate V3 Wiki. He is clever and knows any feature in the wiki. He is the one of few (or only one) who adds templates except for Delete template (e.g. infoboxes). Most of them (not including him) don't add infoboxes and they don't set anything, such as changing page layout before the creation. The information of characters in the grounded videos looks like this (there are more than just one): Title: Info The reason those (excluding Blue Mario) don't add the infoboxes, but add this thing, is because that they think that only images, videos, sliders, galleries, slideshows and tables exist, also incuding categories. The second thing is that most of them (excluding Blue Mario) don't add content on categories. Blue Mario does the opposite from that: adding content on categories as brief sentences to keep readers (exclusing him) be informed about targets on the category and what readers should add articles with content good user (bad user haters only)-related and category target-related. He first joined GoAnimate Wiki in early January 2013 and has made over 275 edits on the wiki. On Downfall parodies Downfall, a film made in 2004, has scenes that were parodized by some people (mostly by changing subtitles), and so by Blue Mario. Blue Mario has an unique way of making Hitler videos, putting them as the episodes in a playlist called Hitler Parody TV, a show on YouTube made from Hitler parodies, which are the episodes. He's one of the very few GoAnimators to do that, and very first GoAnimator to do parodies that are not in the shape of GoAnimate, thus meaning making Hitler parodies on the GoAnimate video maker, which gives the fake look. One of the parts of the Blue Mario's way of making Hitler parodies are the followable and the easier readable subtitles with the black fat glow around them, which gives people more better experiences in watching Hitler parodies and understanding the subtitles. The another way is the logo of Hitler Parody TV in the parodies that are episodes of Hitler Parody TV, a show on YouTube. The logo was put on the top left corner on the screen, and can be seen on any Hitler parody made by Blue Mario, but a Hitler Parody TV episode. The same subtitles used from February 15, 2013-present are also used and are now the main and the default, Blue Mario's Sony Vegas video subtitles. In episode 4, Hitler, Fegelein is Dead!, someone during the episode said that the Führer "can see him in a television network building up soon", but it is unknown will Hitler Parody TV be a television network in the episode 5 or not. The episode 5 will be about their own television network, in which its logo will appear at the opposite (but same in the height) in the horizontal, corner, from the Hitler Parody TV, aka the top right corner, and will be a news TV station and an Führer update television network. The show's episode last approximately 2 minutes or less, and are aka the "short Hitler parodies", and divided its parts except for those that are shown on a single Hitler Parody TV episode. On animating (widescreen) The first video made with widescreen by Blue Mario was the first episode of Ask Guyisbackable. After that, the original format animations were reintroduced, and were used by June 28, 2013, when Blue Mario switched to widescreen format because "he wants to make the episode eligible for full screen viewing, as depending on the monitors of some computers, which are in 16:9". Other animators except for him continued to make animations in the first, original aspect ratio, of GoAnimate. Caroline0204 also started making widescreen animations as from 2014. Planned partnership with TGN Blue Mario failed to join TGN to work with popular YouTube channels. The beginning was however successful, when, Michael Harrison from TGN sent something to Guyisbackable's YouTube inbox. Actually, the same channel had opportunity with TGN and Blue Mario was afraid in case of PayPal and E-sign agreements. He sent something to TGN and TGN replied to it. Then, Blue Mario aborted joining TGN and will hope to do it soon. Upcoming teaser transcripts First *RANDOM: What is this? Who launched this channel? *RANDOM2: Somebody else launched the channel. *RANDOM: I don't know him. *RANDOM2: He'll be in 15 minutes here. *RANDOM: I hear something. Looks like he's coming. *Blue Mario: Welcome to your new YouTube channel, guy is back able! You can watch GoAnimate videos and more! *RANDOM2: Did he recommended us to subscribe to his channel? *RANDOM3: Looks like he did. *Blue Mario: Subscribe to my channel and be a part of the group of me! *RANDOM: We need to be in a group of him! *RANDOM2: Do not worry, he'll await us in his group! *RANDOM3: Okay. *RANDOM4: Don't tell me that you like him! *RANDOM: Get out of here, asshole! *RANDOM2: Piss off! *RANDOM3: Go kill yourself, you pussy! *RANDOM4: Shut your mouths, you three bad pussies! Second *RANDOM: Does that mean he went to move us to his land? *RANDOM2: I think so. He needs to shut down something he does, stop it, or turn it off. *Blue Mario: Welcome to your new YouTube channel, guy is back able! You can watch GoAnimate videos and more! *RANDOM: Is this a TV ad? I think so. *RANDOM2: No, it's a YouTube channel teaser. *Blue Mario: Subscribe to my channel and be a part of the group of me! *RANDOM: Oh! Third *RANDOM: Oh, oh, blah. We lost entertainment. *RANDOM2: Don't worry. Someone else is coming *Blue Mario: Welcome to guy is back able, your new YouTube channel! Subscribe for more fun *RANDOM: That was close, man! *RANDOM2: I think so. See you! *RANDOM: You too! Blue Mario's textual computer information Blue Mario uses Windows 7, Service Pack 1, 32-bit. The rating of his system is currently 3,0%. He has an Intel Celeron CPU processor with 2 GHz and his installed memoryi s currently 2 GB. Also he has no pen or touch input for the display because he has a laptop produced in 2008. He didn't had Internet until 2010, when a test came to her aunt's computer, which is the current computer he uses for making GoAnimate animations and other videos. Blue Mario's video, 20 century FREAKOUT, is the most-watched video on the channel, breaking a milestone of 100,000 views. The video can be viewed here. Who hates Blue Mario Some people hate Blue Mario and put him in a "naughty list" made by some YouTube channels. The people who hate Blue Mario are commonly known as "BM dicks" and "BM retards", however, they're often called "Anti-BMers (BM means for Blue Mario and is an abbreviation), by Blue Mario. Those names are not used by Blue Mario today, but he plans to put them soon into his YouTube vocabulary. Rude comments A rude comment was posted on his YouTube channel with a swear word. Blue Mario, however, doesn't allow swear words, but the writer of the comment appears to be a Blue Mario hater and to swear him. Swearing Blue Mario may result in a 1-year block (without reporting) for that. After that period of blocking, the hater needs to apologize to Blue Mario, however, Blue Mario accepts apologies to those who wrote swear words only. If a hater of Blue Mario closes his account before his expire of the block period by Blue Mario, that means the hater's block period is over, and a hater with his new account will not be blocked, but needs an apologize to him for that after the open of hater's new account. Blue Mario accepts apologize and from haters from their new YouTube accounts. Subtitles On Sony Vegas The subtitles first appeared on AGKR's first episode, and they were white with blue border and a black shadow. From Episode 2 of the series to February 15, 2013, they got a new look: new smaller text with a black shadow all over it. From February 15, 2013 to present, the subtitles got a fatter black border around them, making the viewers easily to read them while put on a light background (grey that is darker 25-5% to white). If the quote was said far from its place, subtitles are not bold and they are regular and italic, making it easier to understand, by opinion of Blue Mario. Most of the content are made in Sony Vegas Pro 11, one of the most popular video editing software of all time. Matthew, Blue Mario's friend, also makes AGK series. He made only one episode due to boredom, but his friend Blue Mario hopes soon that Matthew can again continue making AGK videos. On GoAnimate Subtitles on GoAnimate are usually and often placed on a video when a troublemaker talks smack to a person who comes from a foreign country. They are usually placed on the top center corner, but sometimes on bottom center corner. Blue Mario didn't made any type of videos of a troublemaker talking smack to a person that comes from a foreign country. He will be able to do it soon, and will place subtitles on a corner by his decision and also, his own opinion and his imagination, by customizing the font and color of the text, and also the weight, and the background color of the text box. *He is the first GoGang member to make first recognizable shows on YouTube. References External links *YouTube channel. Currently, there are no GoAnimate videos on it, however he has done them until February 2014 Category:Untergangers